The present invention relates to a trim guide device for slitter-scorers for slitting and scoring the corrugated board sheets, and more particularly to such a trim guide device wherein the trims at both ends of the corrugated board sheets after slitting are correctly guided by currents of air into the trim chute.
A conventional slitter-scorer will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A corrugated board sheet 1 continuously transferred on guide tables 7 from a preceding step in the direction of an arrow is slit in the direction in which the corrugated board sheet 1 is transferred, by several slitter knives 3 mounted on rotary shafts 2 disposed above and below the corrugated board sheet 1, and thereafter scored by several scoring rolls 5 mounted on rotary shafts 4, the corrugated board sheet being then transferred to a subsequent step.
FIG. 2 shows the condition of a corrugated board sheet 1 which has been slit and scored as mentioned above. The corrugated board sheet 1 is slit as shown in full lines in a position designated by an arrow X in the direction in which the corrugated board is transferred, and thereafter scored as shown in broken lines in a position designated by an arrow Y. At this time, trims (ears) 6 at both ends of the corrugated board sheet 1, which have been separated by the slitter knives 3, are guided by the guide tables 7, sucked by trim chute (ear sucking means) 8, and then transferred to an ear treating means 9.
Since the trims 6 are guided by the guide tables 7 alone, they often drop, before they have been sucked into the trim chute 8, between the rotary shafts 2 and guide tables 7 or between the rotary shafts 4 and trim chute 8, or are wound around the rotary shafts 2, 4. Such trims 6 that fail to be sucked into the trim chute 8 must be removed. If the operation of the slitter-scorer is stopped in order to remove such trims, the work efficiency is decreased. Removing such trims during an operation of the slitter-scorer will put the workers in great jeopardy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a trim guide device which is free from the above described disadvantage, and which permits guiding trims at both ends of a corrugated board sheet correctly into a trim chute.
The present invention is directed to a trim guide device for slitter-scorers in which a corrugated board sheet transferred on guide tables is slit by rotary elements disposed above and below the corrugated board sheet, to be thereafter scored by similar rotary elements, comprising air ejection means disposed under the lower surface of those portions of the guide tables which are on the upstream side with respect to the flow of the corrugated board sheet of the rotary elements, and adapted to eject air toward the downstream side of the flow of the corrugated board sheet.
In a trim guide device of the above-described construction, trims at both ends of a corrugated board sheet which has been subjected to slitting are correctly guided by currents of air ejected from the air ejection means, into the guide tables disposed on the downstream side of the rotary elements. Since trims are thus correctly transferred onto guide tables by air ejection means referred to above, the trims can be properly guided into the trim chute.
The above-mentioned and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.